Remember Me
by Strawberry Nothing
Summary: Sequel to Nurture Me. It's senior year and a year has gone by since last time. The fab 4 are heading to Whistler for Chrismukkah, but relationships have changed. Will things ever go back to how they were? SS&RM. Kind of AU. chap 4 up: a surprise fear and
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:  
**

**discalimer - i dont own the oc or have anything to do with iiit.  
**

**author's note---- here's the sequel to Nurture Me! it takes place about a year later. its chrismukkah and the crew is heading to whistler! you dont have to read nuture me to completely understand whats going on but it might help. but relationships have changed and it's not the same as last time. this story will have some more drama, mainly in the beginning, but there will still be a lot of hotness and fluff and all. i know i kind of blended little bits of the seasons together and i did it a little again but its pretty easy to catch on to so dont worry. i know theres a bit of a cliffhanger but itll all be in the next chapter. oh and itll probably end up in the M-section soon so make sure you check there! tell me what you guys think!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**  
**

Summer held the hand of her boyfriend as she walked along the boardwalk. The Christmas lights were up, shining along with the sunshine. His arms were holding her shopping bags full of her presents for friends.

They walked into a restaurant and right above the door was a little sprig of miseltoe. Summer giggled, stood on tip-toe and kissed his cheek. She closed her eyes, and for one second, things were different.

He was Seth.

But then she opened them and remembered everything that had torn the pair apart in the last few months.

"Summer?" said her new boyfriend, Zach.

She looked up and smiled. "Yeah, just zoned out for a sec."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seth, Sandy, Kirsten and Ryan all laughed and shared presents together in the family room. Seth was most excited of all, as Chrismukkah was his favorite holiday.

"Okay, now you two have a joint gift we haven't given yet," said Kirsten.

"Joint gifts, guys? Seriously? We're at that? Is next year cards?" Seth asked.

Sandy smiled but then said sternly, "Watch it, or you won't be getting anything next year."

Seth mock-gasped in response.

"The Coopers and us have decided to rent out a cabin in Whistler as a senior year Christmas present!"

Both Seth and Ryan grinned, imagining the fun they would be having.

"The Coopers too? So Marissa's coming?" Ryan asked, excitement in his tone. He and Marissa hit a rough patch last year. He told her that she had to choose -- him or drinking -- because he couldn't do this again after his mom. In a few months she was out of rehab and sober. After taking a month of being on her own after rehab, Ryan and Marissa got back together. They thought it was perfect timing, but their best friends had other things in mind.

Kirsten and Sandy both put a pause on their happiness.

Kirsten nodded, "Seth..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Summer rolled her eyes as she arrived at the airport. Here she was again, going to an amazing place with her best friend...and her ex. It was bound to be more than a little bothersome. Seth's feelings were more than similar. They caught each other's eyes and then looked away quickly.

And though neither of them would dare admit it, they were a little excited about the whole thing. Who knew what the week would have in store for them?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The former Fab Four walked into the cabin, plunking down their bags.

"Oh. My. God!" Marissa squealed, jumping up and down with Summer.

"Oh my God, **cabin **doesn't even cover this thing!" Summer exclaimed.

The cabin had two stories. Complete with two bedrooms, a downstairs kitchen, living room, lounge, and even a hot tub on the back patio it was everything they asked for. It was nearby a ski resort and town and the four couldn't believe their luck. It was the perfect senior Christmas gift.

XXXXXXX

Summer felt more than a little Deja Vu as she looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. Her light brown highlights meshed perfectly with her maroon astremyical cotton dress and brown weaved belt. She figured the brown high-heeled boots were a little impractical for clubbing, but she was used to heels anyway. She wished to herself that she wasn't going out alone. Summer was then knocked out of her thoughts as she heard the ringing of her cell phone. She rushed out of the bedroom-bathroom and pulled it quickly from her bag.

"Zach!" she said, a little breathless.

She looked up quickly, seeing Seth look at her. He turned away quickly and she made her way into the bathroom to talk. She tried to deny it, but she didn't feel so excited to talk to Zach anymore.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Seth hated clubs. He never really liked them. The music he despised was at its highest volume, and the superficial teens were all around him. It wasn't his place. The only time he could remember enjoying a club was when he was with...

Summer.

His mind shot back to last year, dancing with her and then running into Anna. He felt a rush of heat as he remembered how they went to the beach after...and what they did. He looked behind him to see her, but she was still on the phone with her boyfriend. He turned back around and walked to the bar with Ryan. Maybe he just needed a drink.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Summer slammed her phone together in annoyance. She was sick of Zach's talking about his family. He knew how insecure she felt but it was always brought up. Summer was starting to think he maybe just really didn't understand her. The only person she really thought got her completely was...

Seth.

She suddenly remembered this time last year. After running into Anna in the Caribbean, she ended up confessing her insecurities to him. He comforted her in every way. He made her feel whole and perfect the way she was. He never pressured into doing anything like all other boys did, but she never really minded. She felt almost embarrassed remembering the way she and Seth had spent their first week together. They were always touching. It wasn't like she stopped being attracted to him so much after their relationship progressed, just it was never as intense. A little too teenage, she thought. But Summer knew that if they were to be together again, it might go back to how it was atb the start. They had been apart for so long.

Summer felt herself gravitating torwards the bar. She rarely drank, but tonight she was defenitely going to. She eyed him at the bar, drinking and talking with Ryan, Seth rambling on and Ryan giving short responses and skeptical laughter in response. Things had changed. They'd broken up for a reason, and they couldn't go back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Mornings and Misunderstandings

**chapter 2: Mornings and Misunderstandings**

**disclaimer- see chapter one**

**author's note- I hope everyone has found this fic easy to find in the m section! alright i got this up pretty fast by the other chapters will probably take a longer but not as long as i took updating nuture me. so in this chapter there are some resolutions to the drama but its not completely over yet...but this wont be too dramatic or angsty but there will be a little bit of it too. oh and italics mean flashback. here it is please review!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_  
_

_  
Summer stormed up the stairs of the Cohen home. She didn't know what to think or what to do. Just a few hours ago she was at a party at their friend Zach's house. Then she met Seth's new friend who worked at a comic company. Zach had told Summer about Reed, but he forgot one thing -- she was a girl. Zach went on to say how much time they'd been spending together. It all added up...Seth's blowing her off. She got in her car right away and drove. Seth had to be cheating on her. It only made sense. _

_"You lied to me. All this time, and you lied, Cohen!" she yelled upon entering. _

_"Whoa, what!" Seth asked, sitting up on his bed immediately. _

_Seth didn't know what to think. Did she find out about him going behind her back to work on the comic? He knew she didn't like it, so he didn't tell her. Now he couldn't believe she was so angry about it. _

_"You went behind my back, saying it was Comic Book Club stuff. I'm not an idiot, I figured out what you were **doing**! I can't believe I fell for this the whole time. It's always about you! You don't care what anyone thinks." she said bitterly._

_"I don't care what anyone thinks? 'Oh, Cohen, but my dad doesn't like you.' You ignored me for years because I was the comic geek." Seth retorted._

_"At least I try to make up for it now. Like you take two seconds to think about how what you do would make anyone else feel. You **lied** to me a million times. Did you ever even think -- "  
_

_"Maybe it wouldn't have happened if you hadn't been so fucking bossy all the time. Who the cares, Summer, it should be about us!" he yelled. _

_"I think you need to redefine what **us** is!" Summer shouted. _

_"I think you need to figure out what you want from me." Seth said angrily. _

_"You know what I want from you, Cohen? Nothing. Don't call me. Don't talk to me. Don't even look at me. I don't want anything from you anymore," she spat back. _

_"Good. Because what I want from you? Is to know that we're done."_

_And with that Summer stormed out, not letting the tears fall until she got into her car. Seth sighed, standing idly in his room. He laid on his bed on his back, staring at the ceiling. _

_Neither could believe that they were really done._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Summer threw her hands in the air with a huge laugh. She linked hands with Marissa and danced to the pounding music with her. Marissa laughed at Summer, knowing how crazy she got when she was drunk. She was just thankful she was dancing with **her** and not a ton of guys in the club.

"You know, you guys could make out now," Seth slurred, walking over to them with Ryan.

Ryan laughed, a little tipsy, but nowhere near as wasted as Seth and Summer.

Summer rolled her eyes and swatted Seth on the chest. "You would like that you perv!" she shrieked over the music.

"Well, I suggested it, didn't I?" Seth stated.

Marissa tugged at Ryan a little bit. "Wanna go back and," she bit her lip, "see the cabin?"

Ryan grinned and nodded.

"We're gonna go back, come on," he said.

Summer shook her head.

"Excuse me, **some** of us want to stay!" she said.

"Just get a cab back, k?" Marissa said, already latched onto Ryan's hand.

"But who will I dance with?" Summer asked with a pout.

Marissa shrugged and smiled as she lead Ryan out of the club.

Summer spun around and grabbed Seth's waist. "You'll have to do," she said teasingly.

"I guess I will," Seth replied.

Summer and Seth stumbled together on the dancefloor, laughing more than dancing with rythem. But when their bodies moved together, they couldn't deny they had a spark.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The very drunk pair tripped their way into their shared bedroom, still feeling the strong affect of the drinking they had done that night. They both plopped down on the bed, laughing at the most random things. They both laid their heads down on the pillows, and everything they'd been worrying about -- paticurally their own seperation -- had faded away.

"You know Cohen," Summer said, her words a little slurred, "You aren't such a bad dancer."

"Oh...you are," Seth said with a grin.

Summer swatted Seth on the chest.

"Stooooooooop!" Seth whined.

"You're such a girl!" Summer said with a giggle, then hit him again.

"I was imitating you," he said.

"I don't sound like that!"

Summer hit him again, and the pair laughed harder as Seth continued to imitate her. They giggled and Summer rolled over on top of him, straddeling him.

She hit his stomach. "I can kick your ass," she said with a smile and bright eyes.

Seth's hands landed on her waist and he smiled back. They locked eyes and undeniable rushes went through their bodies. Seth's hands began to fiddle with her belt, but couldn't get it off. Summer threw her head back and laughed loudly.

"Stooooop!" he whined, and they both couldn't stop giggling.

She put her hands on Seth's and guided the belt off. She then guided them to the bottom hem of her dress and worked off his shirt as she let him finish her own undressing. Both of them were a little too into their drunken stupor to get Seth's pants off at first, but after much teasing, the pants were on the floor with Summer's dress.

Summer grabbed Seth's face in her hands, hooking her legs around him as they were both in the sitting position. He leanded aganist the headboard as she ground her body aganist him. He was already hard as a rock, and he could feel how wet she was. Her bra-clad breasts rubbed aganist his bare chest, but neither of them were even thinking about foreplay. Seth planted sloppy kissing along her neck and the valley of her breasts and she bit her lip.

Seth needed no more prompting than that as he slipped a finger into her already damp lacy panties. He slid one figner up and teased her clit. She sucked in air quickly, a jolt going through her bones. As he added another finger in, Summer still felt his erection on her thigh. She smiled wickedly and slowly slid her hand down his boxers, wrapping her small hand around his huge dick. She stroked him at a medium pace as he worked her insides.

"Mmmm." she moaned, "Yeah...get my spot..."

Seth put his fingers were he remembered she got the most pleasure. She moaned again, pleading for him to go harder and faster. He complied, applying pressure to her clit. She was getting close, but she focused on his cock again. Her hand sped up and they locked eyes. They kissed, bodies rubbing aganist each other. Her nipples were hard through her bra and they just turned him on even more. They knew silently to reach the climaxes together. Seth sped his fingers up, going at a lightening speed. Summer slid her thumb over the top of his dick, knowing how it got him.

Seth's vision blurred, saying, "OhGod Summer, Oh my God...oh keep going."

Summer moaned with him, letting out long moans of his name. She felt so tight all over and slowly small waves of pleasure went through her body. She felt them coming from her core, shaking all over. Her hand got even faster as Seth felt his balls tightening. Summer couldn't contain herself anymore as her legs shook, her whole body rocking wildly. The feeling of Seth's dick in her hand only kept her going. She panted aganist Seth. Seth exploded into her hand, the sight of her feeling such pure pleasure the thing that pushed him over the edge.

They breathed aganist each other, bodies sweating and recovering from their orgasms. Summer slowly rolled off of Seth and they both fell quickly asleep, their alcohol and sex exhausting them completely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ow."

Summer's eyes flickered open, her head pounding. She ran her fingers through her messy hair and stared up at the ceiling. Last night had been such a blur. She had gotten a **little** carried away with the drinking. She sat up, the blankets rolling off her. Looking down she saw she was only clad in her bra and underwear.

"Summer?" Seth groaned, opening his eyes slowly.

She gasped, suddenly remembering last night. It was still a little fuzzy, but seeing she and Seth's clothes rumpled on the floor jogged her memory enough. She rolled out of the bed quickly.

"I have to shower. Now," she said quickly and scampering into the bathroom.

She left Seth alone to figure out everything that had just happened.

XXXXXXXXX

Seth walked back into the bedroom after eating breakfast with Ryan. Ryan had asked him what happened after he and Marissa left but Seth just shrugged. He didn't even know what to say about it.

The bathroom door closed behind Summer, already dressed but her hair still damp. She sighed and looked away from Seth immediately. She was still in a complete mess about the previous night's events.

"I have a boyfriend." she said.

Seth nodded.

"I mean," Summer said, starting to walk a little around the room, "I don't even understand how that **happened**. We were so...over."

"We were wasted, Summer."

"You can't just do this --" Summer said, a little louder.

"**I** can't? We were both there, Summer!" Seth replied angrily.

"So you're just supposed to get to choose when you want me and when you don't then?" she challenged.

"You are the one who broke up with me, remember?"

"You cheated on me, Seth! What did you **think** I was gonna do?" Summer exclaimed.

"I never cheated on you!" shouted Seth.

"Reed? Hello?" Summer snapped back.

"I was never with her!" Seth yelled, the pair staring angrily.

They both realized what had happened in a few silent seconds. They moved torwards each other at the same time, their bodies crashing together. Seth held the back of her head in his hand, lips moving together. Summer was compeltely caught up in him, being together was almost like a release. Suddenly she pulled away, almost breathless.

"I...can't," she muttered, "There's Zach."

XXXXXXXXXX


	3. Honesty

**chapter three: Honesty**

**author's note--- this chap kinda resolves the drama...but dont worry itll still be interesting! the next few chaps will be sexy and fun with some drama mixed in...review and tell me if you have auggestions! i have the whole fic planned out but i always wanna know what you guys think!**

XXXXXXXXXX

Marissa's eyes searched around the table skeptically. Seth and Summer, her two most talkative friends, were basically silent, just eating their food. She and Summer had hung out at the cabin today, but Summer hadn't mentioned Seth at all. Marissa felt like she had no idea what was going on in her friend's life at the moment. Summer had stuck by Marissa in rehab, but the two girls had been drifting apart over the last few months. Marissa knew she wanted things to return to the way the were, but she wasn't sure about Summer.

Just as Ryan and Marissa made eye contact and raised eyebrows, Summer's cell phone began blasting her ringtone.

"It's Zach," Summer murmured, getting up from the table, "Sorry."

Marissa and Ryan could've believed she was apologizing for interuppting dinner, but they both saw the way she dodged Seth's glance.

"What happened, Cohen?" Marissa asked after Summer had exited onto the patio.

Seth shrugged, "I guess something just really aren't supposed to change."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seth laid on the bed, flipping through channels.

"Cohen? Can I talk to you for a sec?" Summer asked, standing in their bedroom doorway.

"One sec, I think someone's going to blame Beaver," Seth said.

Summer's eyes were full of honesty, "Seriously."

"Seriously. TV Land is like a haven to me," Seth quipped.

"What the hell, Cohen?" she said, increasingly irritated.

"You know what Summer? No," Seth said, his tone a little bitter, and clicked off the TV. He got up off the bed and stood up.

"Is this how it's gonna be from now on? You just won't trust me? You can't **do** this to people! Go to Zach, come to me, go back to him?" he ranted.

"Cohen!" she interjected.

"I know you've kind of always gotten what you've wanted and maybe you think I'll always be there, but --"

"I--" Summer attempted again.

"Do you realize that breaking up with you was the hardest thing to deal with? Because it was finally **us**, you know? It's not fair, and I know it sounds stupid, but it's not--" Seth lamented again.

"Just stop!" Summer said angrily again.

"Because I don't know how you feel, and I haven't known, but now I do and I know you love him. And fine, but you can't just pick me up when you want me because -- " Seth said, slowly turning into shouting.

"Coh--"

"I still love you."

The pair both took step backs, going silent. Seth realized what he had just said, almost embarrassed for letting himself be so honest with a girl he couldn't have anymore. Summer took a step closer to him, but looked down at the floor.

"I didn't mean..." he began.

Summer looked up at him in the eyes.

"For once, could you just shut up, Cohen?" she said, breaking into a small smile, "I...When Zach called me, I told him what happened. Not in, like detail or anything. But I told him. And he said that he understood, you know? 'Cause we were totally trashed and somethings just happen sometimes. It was like...perfect. Like he couldn't have been more understanding."

Seth nodded, looking around the room and then back at her.

"Well, I'm glad he was so nice about it. Sounds like a stand-up fellow you got there," Seth said, sarcasm dripping in his voice.

"But then," Summer continued, "I realized...I didn't want Zach to take me back. 'Cause I don't wanna be with Zach. I mean, I can't. I love you," she said, biting her lip nervously.

Seth smiled, dimples and all, and tilted her chin up to him. He moved his hand in her hair, parting her lips with his tongue. Their lips moved together in perfect sync. Summer smiled aganist his mouth, just knowing how easy kissing him felt. Seth laughed a little with her and moved his hands down to her waist. He slowly lifted her up as her legs wrapped around his waist. They moved in for another kiss, relishing the feeling of being together. It wasn't urgent, it wasn't guilt-inducing. They were together, just them, and they could take all the time they needed.

Seth laid her down on the bed, positioning himself above her. Summer rolled her eyes and giggled, "This is so cheesy!"

He smiled back and playfully kissed the tip of her nose. "I enjoy cliche," he replied, then moved his lips to her mouth.

"It's okay," she sighed as the pair rolled on their sides, heads resting on the pillows as they looked at each other.

"Okay, **The Valley**?" Seth questioned teasingly.

"Whatevs, like you don't have a huge crush on Grady Bridges!" Summer exclaimed with laughter.

"Yeah, he is dreamy," he said jokingly, pulling her body closer to his as he resumed kissing her.

Seth and Summer laid there for a while, not moving any further. It was bliss just being together again, trading banter in between kisses. Summer felt his hardness growing aganist her thigh and she smiled and glanced down. She moved her hand south slowly, "Aw, does this need attention?" she asked teasingly.

Seth groanded in response, Summer playing with the button on his pants. One of his hands roamed her back, slowly moving to her ass. He caressed it as she slowly pulled down the zipper, inching her hand down to his dick. She stroked him with a few fingers, then held him in her hand. Seth closed his eyes as Summer moved her mouth to his neck, planting slow kisses as she felt his dick increase in her hand.

Seth re-opened his eyes and slipped his tongue in her mouth. Summer never knew she could get so much out of simply being close to someone, but just knowing she was close to his body made her stomach fill with butterflies. He moved his hand up from her rear and began massaging her breasts through her thin tee-shirt. She took her hand away from Seth's hardness as she reached for the hem of his teeshirt. She lifted it over his head, then stroked her hands down his bare chest. She smiled at his familiar body, in a way it always comforted her. Seth kissed the spot below her ear, sending a shiver through her body as she then slid her jeans off her legs. She kicked them away and removed Seth's pants as well. Soon they were both naked together, kissing each other's bare skin.

Seth slowly moved down on her body, kissing her bare stomach. Summer watched him with her eyes wide, her skin already burning from his touch. He parted her legs and moved a finger inside of her. He kissed her thighs as he rubbed her clit slowly. He then licked her insides, swirling his tongue in the way he remembered she liked. Seth moved his attention to her clit, giving it short licks before he rolled it between his lips. Summer bit her lip and held the blankets in her clenched fits and she bucked to his tongue, giving her the most pleasure she had felt in far too long. He sucked on her spot gently, the new feeling the one to send her over the edge. Seth watched as she thrashed on the bed, legs squeezing around his head lightly. Seeing her breasts bouncing and body shaking from the pleasure he gave her made him even more turned on.

Summer breathed heavily, her raven hair a surronding her face that was covered in a light layer of sweat. "Oh my God, Cohen," she panted, her lips forming into a smile.

Seth moved his lips closer to hers as she recovered from her orgasm. Their kissing got more intense and he rolled on top of her, holding his body above hers with his arms. His dick was hard as a rock and Summer took notice as they inched under the sheets together. She locked eyes with him and she knew the question on his mind.

"Yeah, I'm ready," she said, feeling the anticipation of finally being with him again.

He entered her slowly, making sure not to hurt her. He controlled himself from speeding up but Summer was already relaxed from her previous climax and raised her hips to his. He moved his hips to hers faster and went at a medium pace. His tongue met hers as they explored each other's mouths. The pure feeling of being together as one took over them completely and for one second, Summer wondered why they had been wasting all of this time. But feeling his body on top of hers, moving inside of her made her forget the heartache they'd endured.

"Mmm," she moaned, lips pressed together, her small moans making Seth feel even hotter.

He increased his pace and reached his head down to circle her hard nipples with his tongue briefly.

"More," she said, pleasure laced in her voice.

Seth took no more encouragement as he thrusted faster. he titlted his hips so his cock rubbed aganist her clit as he thrusted in, taking her to a new height. He held back from climaxing, wanting her to meet him. He wrapped her legs around his ass, making him move within her at a lightening speed. The feeling of his dick on her spot sent unimagniable feelings through Summer's bones and she clenched the muscles in her core around his huge cock. The new tightness made him feel on edge, and he kept going into her.

Their bodies crashed together as one. Summer felt even more waves coming from her center and there was no way she could control herself. She tugged on Seth's hair and threw her head back, her eyes rolling into her head.

"Ohhh yes!" she yelled, finally reaching her orgasm, "Right there, ohGod, ohmy..."

Seth felt himself releasing with her, their nipples rubbing each other. The feeling of Seth's cum being released into her was Summer's final push. He collapsed onto her but quickly rolled off, staring at the blank ceiling. He felt exhaustion but mustered enough energy to go down to Summer's pussy and lick her insides dry. It gave Summer the last feelings of pleasure she had left in her and she returned the favor, engulfing his cock in her mouth and sucking off the remains of his climax.

He then kissed her on the lips and held her aganist him, her back aganist his chest as he held her body cloe to him. She got the feeling he would never let go of her again, and as he whispered "I love you so much," in her ear before drifting off to sleep, she knew it was right.

Summer eased herself into a slumber, not a worry in the world.

XXXXXXXXXXX


	4. A Surprise Fear and a Surprise Dinner

**chapter four: A Surprise Fear and a Surprise Dinner**

**author's note -- this is a pretty fluffy chapter but dont worry not everythings completely perfect between SS. they still have a few obstacles but...anyways, you'll see! i'm thinking about making a third story after this one, what do you guys think? review i love hearing feedback its really helpful...thanks!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun shone brightly into Summer's eyes, but the warmth had no affect on the icy snow she slushed through as she walked to the top of the mountain on the stairs, linking arms with Marissa. Seth and Ryan trailed behind them, but neither pair was paying any attention to the other's conversation.

"Oh my God, Coop, this is not a short walk at all," Summer whined, resting her head on Marissa's shoulder.

"I guess this is why they created ski lifts," Marissa mused.

"Yeah, well either I'm getting amputated or that's how we're getting around after this!"

Marissa giggled with her best friend. Summer's smile was so bright, she looked happier than she had in a while. Marissa knew something was different with her best friend. She figured she was back with Zach, but they hadn't talked about what happened when Summer called Zach about the whole Seth debacle. Besides, Zach had never made her that happy.

"So, how did things with Zach go?" Marissa asked casually.

"Good," Summer said simply.

"Good?" Marissa asked skeptically, "That's it?"

"Well..." Summer admitted, "I told him. And he said it was fine...and then I kinda broke up with him."

"So you and Seth hooked up?"

"Coop!" Summer exclaimed, and then said quieter, "Is it that obvious?"

Marissa rolled her eyes, "You're happy. Yeah, it's that obvious."

Summer grinned back at her friend and then turned her head. She stuck her tongue out at Seth and he did so back. She smiled -- maybe it was really going to be an awesome trip.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seth held onto Ryan as he wobbled in his skis.

"Cohen, get your hands off Coop's boyfriend," Summer said.

"He's strong, okay? And this ski thing isn't working out too well," Seth complained.

"Yeah, I can tell," Ryan noted.

"Can't we just snowboard?" Seth asked.

"No!" Summer and Marissa exclaimed in unison.

"We came here to ski," said Summer, "Our parents paid for our skiing lessons when we were little, and now we want to show off our skills,"

"Okay, then go ahead," Seth said with a smirk.

Summer shrugged and strapped on her skis. She started making her way down the mountain when, within the first five seconds, she fell face forward. The whole group erupted into laughter.

"Wow, those lessons paid off!" Ryan said.

Summer lifted her snow-caked face out of the snow and Ryan was met with a snowball directly in the face.

Those ski lessons were never put to use as the whole group spent the rest of their time playing in the snow.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"This is kinda high," Summer noted, looking down from the ski lift.

She kicked her heels and the cart shook a little.

"Oh my God! Cohen, this is totally unstable!" she shrieked.

"It's okay, I heard plunging to your death is basically painless," Seth said.

"Are you trying to scare me?" Summer said angrily.

"No, but you're scaring **me** a little. Please don't have a rage blackout up here," Seth pleaded.

"Heights freak me out." Summer said with a shrug.

"We've been in planes. Remember Newton's Third Law? It works."

"I don't trust anyone named Newton after I had some bad fig cookies,"

"Ew, never mention that night again," Seth said, beginning to feel a little sick.

"Never say 'ew' again," Summer replied.

"I won't if you don't freak out," Seth retorted.

"I can't help it, okay!" Summer exclaimed.

"I can," Seth murmured.

And with that, he pried her lips apart, and the height was forgotten.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"They have Chinese places around here right? Because I was talking to Marissa, and we discovered a atrange bond over orange chicken," Seth called to Summer as he walked into the room.

"I already told them we're not coming for dinner," Summer called from the bathroom.

Seth noticed that on the nightstand next to the bed there were a few things that got his thoughts wandering -- chocolate sauce, champagne, ice cream, and, Oh God, was that a bucket of ice? Summer commanded him to lay down on the bed, and as she walked out, his mind was simply racing.

"Oh my God...you **own** one of those? And I've never seen it before?" Seth asked in disbelief.

Summer giggled and looked down at herself, a little embarrassed. She and Seth hadn't done anything like this in so long. They were creative when they were together a lot, but they'd been apart for so long. Until last night when they rediscovered just how great it was being together, in every sense. Since then Summer couldn't deny she'd had a longing to be close to him all the time.

Seth couldn't stop staring. She was wearing a crimson lace babydoll negligee, matching panties and garters. They both knew that the getup was a little cliche, especially the garters (which Summer had turned as red as the lace when purchasing) but Seth figured there was a reason things were cliche. They always worked.

Summer sauntered over to the bed, lips in a sultry pout. She spread herself over Seth's reclining body, his back aganist the headboard. She lightly went over his manhood, her touch already beginning to have an affect on him. Summer met his lips, grasping him into a long kiss. He tugged at her bottom lip gently with his teeth, her eyes shutting as she drifted futher into the kiss. She regained control and stripped off his shirt, forcing his body down so that he was completely lying down. She straddled him and ground herself aganist him slowly, then took a gulp from the champagne bottle. Without swallowing, she leaned down for a kiss, sharing the liquid with him. Seth already felt like he was drunk, completely in a haze and submissive to whatever Summer pleased.

She wasted no time and lathered the chocolate sauce onto his stomach. She laced her fingers though his own and licked in up-and-down motions, her center rubbing aganist him as she did so. Seth watched her with wide eyes, the combonation of her tongue and the friction driving him wild.

"Oh, God, Summer..." he moaned.

She smiled aganist his skin, then continued to rid him of all the sauce left.

"I'm still hungry, Cohen," she hissed, scooping a little vanilla ice cream onto his skin.

She moved up his chest, sucking and licking. With a little left, Seth pulled her body up to his, engulfing her in a kiss. Their bodies moved together, her legs tightening around his waist. She moved down again to finish him off, licking all the way down to the waistband of his jeans. She then unbuttoned him, the thin fabric of his boxers stretched by his hardness. Seth lightly flipped her over and rolled next to her reaching for the sauce. Lifting the bottom of her negligee slowly abover her head, he watched her tan skin slowly become even more apparent. Summer took deep breaths as she watched him put the sticky substance onto her, her eyes wandering all over his body as her hands still were pressed to the headboard. For a moment she felt a little stupid. She was still in high school, not a romance novel. Seth was her gangly, dorky boyfriend. It all seemed a little out of place. But then she grinned to herself, watching him slowly move down to her. It didn't matter, because that's not who they really were. Seth wasn't Seth, he was **hers**, her Cohen, and he wasn't a water polo player in the slightest, but it didn't matter. He made her feel good, perfect, and that's all she needed.

Her body moved aganist his tongue as he traced the lines and swirls of chocolate with his tongue, moving slowly up to her breasts. He sucked and licked the chocolate off of her hard nipples, Summer biting her lip and attempting to hold back moans. Seth slowly traced his fingers down her stomach, her skin hot under his touch. She sucked a breath in, tingling with anticipation. Seth hooked two fingers into the waistband of her panties, the crimson lace sliding down her tain legs. Summer laid her head back on the pillows and shut her eyes as she felt the sensation of Seth's finger enter her gently, then a second. He probed her lightly, causing her to hushed moans to become louder. "Oh, you know what I want, please..." she hissed.

Her hips immediately bucked to his tongue as it met her clit, torturing her with every movement. His pace increased as her saw her muscles become tighter, her chest rise and fall faster. She couldn't help but ask for more as he sucked her clit lightly, exploring all of her. And then -- she felt something she hadn't before.

"Oh my **God**," she moaned, voice drenched in pleasure.

"Was that not okay? It didn't hurt, right?" Seth asked, looking up at her automatically.

She looked down at him through her blurry gaze, lips forming into a smile.

"No, it **defenitely** didn't hurt. Do it again," she said, her voice in that tone she thought only people who spent all day having sex pr thinking about it could achieve.

Seth hadn't almost forgotten how sexy it was when Summer took charge, but now it was going to be burned into his memory. He defenitely didn't mind going back down at returning his attention to her center, once again grazing his teeth aganist her clit and even biting it in the lightest way possible. He continued to lick and suck on her and the familiar waves went through her, from her toes to every other inch of her body.

"Don't stop, don't ever stop, God, just don't stop!" she groaned, her voice growing louder and louder.

Seth didn't, and she released, her body sweating, hips grinding to his mouth more and more. She caught her breath as Seth watched her recover from her orgasm. He then crawled up to lean aganist the headboard with her as they both came to the sitting position.

"Huh," she said, letting out a huge breath.

"That, that was okay?"

"No, I'm totally going lesbian now," Summer replied, a smile playing on your lips.

"That is okay, just let me watch," Seth joked, moving his lips to her neck and planting a brief kiss there. His hardness cotninued to press aganist his boxers, and he noticed Summer's eyes fall to it.

"How about I..." Summer began.

"No, we have all night, you know?" Seth said, kissing her neck once again.

Summer grinned and took the champagne bottle from the nightstand, taking another sip. She passed it to Seth, who took one as well.

"Passing a bottle isn't too romantic, you know," Summer said with a shrug, then slipped the red babydoll top over her head again.

"Okay, we're not done, right?" Seth asked, "Because then I actually am left with a problem."

"No, I just don't want to spill anything on me," Summer said, taking the bottle back.

"You could, it'd be okay. I'm sure I'd find a way to get rid of it," he replied.

"Oh, really? Dishtowel method?" Summer questioned.

"Now, I'd just hose you down," Seth said with a sigh.

"Oh, how sexy!" Summer exclaimed jokingly.

"My middle name," Seth said.

"I know, you just look so ... delicious. I could just," Summer said, then dipped her fingers in the bowl of ice cream, "eat you right up."

Seth's nose dripped with the vanilla treat, which she quickly got rid of with a kiss.

Seth retaliated with taking some of the ice cream onto his own fingertips and smearing it onto her face, then licking it off. The little food fight continued with many giggles and taunts.

"Okay, now it's just dripping all over me. This is where the maker of ice cream failed." Seth noted, looking down at the trail of vanilla that began at his neck and was quickly traveling to the middle of his stomach.

Summer grinned wickedly, then crawled in between his legs and licked the line from the top down, then lingered above his hardness again.

"So this little guy just won't go away, huh?" Summer asked, grazing him with a few fingers.

"Little guy? Thank you, you've just granted me with the phrase every boyfriend needs to hear his girlfriend say when talking about him," he said, his voice wavering a little but staying under control.

"I guess I wouldn't say **little**," Summer whispered, straddeling Seth's hips, moving her mouth to the area above his erection.

"Really?" Seth asked.

Summer nodded, continuing her descent up his body. "More big..." she began.

"Summer, I believe you are talking dirty to me?" Seth questioned, watching her lace-covered breasts as she continued to move ever so slowly.

Summer smiled as a response, continuing with her whisper, "Huge, even. So...hard,"

Seth watched as her lips hovered above his. She whispered to him, "Maybe I'll even get to," and snaked her hand down his stomach and below the fabric of his boxers, "Touch?" Then she pried his lips open, their tongues meeting and her hand moving aganist his hardness. She began to jerk him faster, but he reached down and laced his hand through hers.

"You know what goes really good with champagne?" he asked, then guided her hand into the ice bucket.

She placed one of the chips into his mouth, and then it slowly melted in their mouths. She began to lift the bottom of the top above her head, when he stopped her.

"I kinda like it," he whispered, her body hovering above his.

"You like it more than my boobs?" Summer asked.

"I dunno," Seth whispered, "It's kinda..." and he licked btween her lace-adorned breasts, "Hot."

Summer couldn't help but smile as she pulled down his boxers, finally realising his cock. He placed his hands on her bare hips, their eyes locked in a gaze. He held her above him, then slowly lowered her onto him until he filled her completely. She bit her lip, the anticipation over. He began slowly, but couldn't hold himself back. Summer bit her lip and threw her head back quickly, her deep brown hair flying backwards. Seth raised his hips to hers, going faster, the friction between them driving them both wild. Summr leaned down to him and the pair were engulfing in a deep kiss, lips and tongues meshing together as they were completely whole. Seth used all the strength he had to sit up aganist the headboard, lowering his hands to Summer's skin.

"Oh, Seth," Summer moaned, meeting his every thrust. They had been building up to this all night, and it couldn't have beeb better.

He reached two fingers down to her, teasing her clit.

Myabe it couldn've been better.

"I want you to come before me," Seth hissed in her ear, his mouth kissing around the skin.

Summer held her hands on his shoulders, riding him hard.

"I want you to come more than once," he said again.

His pace quickened and they went harder, bodies banging aganist the headboard, almost so much the walls were shaking, or maybe everything was just blurring and spinning to Summer, she couldn't even tell anymore. Not with Seth saying those **things** and his tongue doing **that**.

"I want to fuck you so hard," he hissed.

"Do it, then, fuck me hard, fuck me so hard," Summer responded, her legs hooked around him tightly.

"Come for me, Summer, I want you to." he said, their hips grinding together and he touched her spot even more, slowly and subtly applying more pressure.

She bit her lip, her body riding up and down on him, eyes beginning to flutter. It hit her hard, waves crashing all through her body, harder and stronger than before.

"You make me come, Seth" she moaned, "You make me come, I want to come for you, oh Seth, Seth, Seth, Seth!"

Her grasped her lips into a tight kiss as she tumbled out of her orgasm, sweat coasting her skin and pushing aganist him. Seth slowed his pace, a little surprised that he'd been able to contain himself. Watching, feeling Summer achieve her climax was always so hot for him, but he wanted her to do it again, he needed this to last.

He quickly lifted the negligee over her head and began to rail kisses down her chest, beginning to circle her breasts with his tongue.

"I like the boobs more, you know," he said, breath aganist her skin, then switched positions so that he now hovered above a still panting Summer.

"Cohen," she breathed, heavy, "I'm ready again. You can..."

Seth nodded, picking up his pace inside of her. He sucked at her nipples, her body tingling. Their lips then met, biting lips lightly and tongues meeting slowly. She lifted her legs around his hips, one hand draped around his neck and the other down to his back. Seth reached one hand that wasn't supporting him down to her round ass and gave it a gentle squeeze, and she giggled. But the laughter quickly faded once he quickened his pace to a lightening speed, crashing into her even faster than before. His body was taking over and he couldn't hold back.

"Oh, Seth," she moaned lightly, eyes fixed on the way his hips moved into her.

"Say it again," he said.

"Seth! Make me come again," she demanded, her only thoughts on their bodies together, the feelings she was feeling.

Seth braced his arms and tilted himself upward. He didn't slow down after at all, but now the contact was deeper, better, and then...Summer gasped and said his name barely audibly, but he heard. His dick grazed her clit with the first few thrusts in the new position, and then pressured it more. It was the feeling that always got them, every time, and this time it felt better than every before.

"Am I making you come?" he asked, his hips moving rapidly.

"Oh, yes, so hard. Fuck, just fuck me, please, make me come, harder!" she hissed, her body demanding the pleasure he gave her.

Summer bucked her body torwards him, their bodies closer than before. Her hard nipples rubbed aganist his sweat-coasted chest, adding to the many sensations they were feeling. Seth could feel himself tumbling over the edge, and he watched Summer to make sure she was joining him. Their contact was at its highest point, and Summer screamed his name, begged for more as she crashed over the edge again, falling harder than the previous. Seth released into her, both bodies on complete highs.

Then they collapsed, his body on top of hers. Exhaustion took them both over, and Seth took a little while to lay on his back. They caught their breath and Summer rolled onto her side, laying her head on his bare shoulder.

"That was...so. Good," she whispered in his ear, planting a kiss.

"Why did we ever break up?" he asked, still breathing heavy.

"Tomorrow, for that," she panted, eyes shutting slowly.

"Yeah. So about that Chinese..." he began.

"Oh, God, shut up," she said, hand tracing on his stomach, then lightly over his dick.

"Again? No, no, no."

"I completely agree, trust me. That...that was, well...enough good fucking for, like, a century." Summer replied, eyes opening again and lashed fluttering aganist his skin.

"Really good. I never knew I had that in me. Until, last year, when...yeah." Seth said, mumbling a little incoherently.

"Do you regret anything?" Summer asked dreamily.

"No. Because make up sex is just...wow," Seth replied, sleep already pulling him in.

"Shut it, Cohen, or you won't be getting anymore," Summer warned kiddingly.

"As if you could resist, you only want me for my body, afterall," Seth said.

"Yeah. Okay, sleep now."

"Defenitely sleep now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
